deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Man vs Black Manta
Description Power suits, flight, strength are going to fight to death, which one would win Red or Black? Interlude Wiz: Super speed, super strength, durability and flights are going to battle each other. Iron Man, known as Tony Stark. Boomstick: And Black Manta, known as Aquaman's Arch Enemy. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour, and skills to find out who would win a... Death Battle. Iron Man Wiz: Tony Stark, the son of Howard and Maria Stark. Tony inherited his father's company Stark Enterprises and was one of America's lead weapon manufacturers. Boomstick: He is also a billionaire playboy. Wiz: Howard and Maria Stark ruled a $9 billion military-tech empire. Boomstick: Tony became a one man army of Justice and began to creating a new and improved armored suit that the public would eventually dub, Iron Man. He made more another suit. Unfortunately his parents were killed in car crash, and Tony took over when he was only 21. Wiz: The Iron Man suits are numerous but they typically come with a common base set of tools. Boomstick: There is one big suit for him to beat The Hulk... The Hulkbuster! The Hulkbuster can deliver far more powerful punches and hold its ground against the Incredible Hulk, who is strong enough to lift a 150 billion ton mountain! Wiz: Iron man can survive blows from Thor's hammer, hold his own against Captain America, Downed She-Hulk with one punch, lifts up cars with one hand and move faster than an extremis-enhanced superhuman's eye can track. Boomstick: He's capable of high-speed flight, super strength and enhanced durability. He can blast an larger beam from his chest called Uni-Beam. His Laser Beam, these replusor blasts draw power from the reactor in Tony's chest or chestpiece. Wiz: His standard suits have the strength to lift up to 100 tons, fly at supersonic speeds and come with an on-board intelligence system called Jarvis or Friday which controls his weaponry and can summon other suits at his back and call. Most Tony's most diabolical nemesis isn't The Mandarin or Ultron, it's his lifelong battle with alcoholism. Boomstick: Iron Man has far more actual combat experience. Wiz: He lifted a 16,000-ton nuclear react and withstand the fury of several nuclear bombs! Boomstick: He claims to beat Mister Fantastic in chess twice, his estimated net worth basically $12.4 billion. He defeated the Human Torch in one punch, easily defeats Crimson Dynamo within milliseconds, outruns a black hole, beats up Magneto and he was the first human to wield the Infinity Gaunlet! Wiz: He also survived a chunk of Titan's moon fall on top of him and he also made Thanos bleeds with his Bleeding Edge Armor. Not to mention he has a Thorbuster and Galactus-buster. The other suit is his Endosym Suit, a powerful suit which can generate lightning attacks strong enough to harm metahumans who are usually immune to it. Boomstick: He also has a Godkiller armor! Tony is really smart! Iron Man: You throw another moon at me, and I'm gonna lose it. Black Manta Wiz: Before he became the Black Manta, David Hyde was a mercenary and treasure hunter who worked alongside his father. One day David was hired by a marine biologist to collect the blood of a young Arthur to prove that he's an Atlantean. Boomstick: Sad for him that Aquaman killed David's father, with his own father's dead, David abandoned his treasure hunting career and made his new purpose by making Aquaman suffer as slowly and as painfully as possible. David Hyde now called himself Black Manta. Wiz: He has a wrist mounted harpoon darts of the not just regular sharp, but both the electric and explosives type, a grappling gun, electrified gaunlets, shoulder-mounted rocket launchers, a sweet looking handheld laser gun, and a jetpack. Boomstick: The Black Manta's Helmet eyes fires the laser. Wiz: Black Manta is strictly a ranged fighter, he is also an expert assassin, a strategic genius, and skilled hand-to-hand combatant. His suit is a customized diving dress built to withstand the depths of ocean and it's sealed at the microscopic level making it virtually impenetrable. The suit can also generate a holographic disguise, an electrified field, provide increased mobility in water, and grant him enough strength and durability to go up against metahumans. Boomstick: He also cuts Aquaman's hand off! Wiz: With his armor and weaponry has developed his own personalized fighting style transforming him into a highly versatile opponent, allowing him to fight both in water and on land. His speed underwater has been observed to be comparable to a torpedo, which can go 200 knots or 230 miles per hour. Boomstick: His suit is completely bulletproof sometimes. Wiz: All he has for powers or skills are: Agility, Camouflage, Cold Resistance, Durability, Energy Blasts, Jump, Marksmanship, Peak Human Condition, Power Suit, Stamina, Stealth, Sub-Mariner, Super Speed, Super Strength, Underwater Breathing, Vision - Infrared and Telescopic, and Weapons Master. He survived getting his face bitten off by King Shark. Boomstick: Whoa, that gotta hurt a lot! Wiz: Yup, King Shark's bite force is likely stronger as he has bitten through bullet-proof metahumans with ease and even harm Kryptonians. Boomstick: He also took down Deadshot, Harley Quinn, and Captain Boomerang! He reacted fast enough to take The Flash and Fought Deathstroke! Wiz: He grapples with Superman who is depowered, but is still strong enough to break through steel with his fists. He became leader of The Suicide Squad, survived being electrocuted by Aqualad, survives being stabbed by Aquaman's trident and nearly caused a war between Atlantis and the United States. Boomstick: He kicks down a metal door, fights evenly with Aquaman on multiple occasions, his laser eyes injured Aquaman and he may be still only human. Wiz: However he does not have a good relationship with his son, expect in Young Justice. Boomstick: Black Manta is a black badass! Black Manta: I waited long time for this. Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEE! Death Battle Tony was watching the film at late night, sitting in his coach. Jarvis: Hello sir. Tony: Hello Jarvis. Jarvis: I don't want to disturb you this late but I located Assassination known as Black Manta. Tony: Spider-man can handle it. Jarvis: But he has school tomorrow. Tony: Fine, I'll watch this film later. Suit me up. Jarvis: Right away sir. As Tony turns off the TV, he stand up and suit up as Iron Man. He was flying. Iron Man: So where is this Black Manta? Jarvis: He is hiding somewhere in that abandoned shipyard. Iron Man: Great. Iron Man lands on abandoned shipyard, trying to find Black Manta. Iron Man: Jarvis, is he around here? Jarvis: Behind you. Iron Man: Huh? Before Iron Man turn around, Black Manta punch Iron Man, Iron Man shoots his laser beams at Black Manta, Black Manta dodges and they face each other. Iron Man: Black Manta. Black Manta: Tony Stark. Iron Man: What do you think you were doing? Black Manta: That's none of your concerns, Tony. I'm doing what I am doing... Iron Man: Well, you'll get stop from what're you doing. Iron Man prepares his fist, as Black Manta ready to fires his laser eyes at Iron Man. Iron Man dodges and shoots his laser beams at Black Manta. Black Manta dodges and pulls out his knives to stab Iron Man. Iron Man fires his laser beams at two knives. Iron Man: Are we done? Black Manta fires his laser eyes at Iron Man which Iron Man dodges. Iron Man: I'll take that as a no then? Black Manta charges at Iron Man, Iron Man flys. Iron Man: Can't fly? Black Manta flys. Iron Man: Oh you can fly. Black Manta fires his Laser Eyes at Iron Man, Iron Man dodges and fires his laser beams at Black Manta couple times. It hits Black Manta cause him to fall down. Black Manta quickly shoots his laser eyes at Iron Man, it's hit Iron Man. Iron Man: Whoa! Iron Man was in a water, as he continues to fly, Black Manta stopped him and tries to stabs Iron Man but Iron Man uppercuts Black Manta. Iron Man flys out of water and shoots laser beams many times until Black Manta jumps and headbutts Iron Man. Iron Man: Seriously. Iron Man kicks Black Manta and throws him on Shipyard. Iron Man: Give up. Black Manta: Seriously, you talks too much. Iron Man: Maybe I did. Black Manta grunts and shoots his laser eyes at Iron Man, as Iron Man dodges, He manages to fly down and throw a single punches at Black Manta and kicks him to toss Black Manta. Iron Man punch again at Black Manta, Black Manta punch back. Iron Man flys up. As Black Manta was flying up. Iron Man throwing a punch at Black Manta but he blocks it and headbutts Iron Man. Iron Man: I'll stop this sooner or loser. Iron Man Uni-Beams at Black Manta, it's hits Black Manta and cause him to fall down, Iron Man again Uni-Beams at Black Manta after falling down. Black Manta Yelp in pain. Black Manta: You son of the--''' Iron Man soft punch at Black Manta, causing him pain. Black Manta kicks Iron Man's knee, and Iron Man headbutts Black Manta. Iron Man soft punches Black Manta to the ground. Iron Man: '''Jarvis, call Veronica. Jarvis: Right away sir. Black Manta throw a punch at Iron Man, but Iron Man blocks it and fires his Laser Beams at Black Manta's left arm. Black Manta yelp as his arm broken. Hulkbuster was coming the way, Iron Man flys and suit up as Hulkbuster. Iron Man in Hulkbuster: This is a end now, Black Manta. Hulkbuster throw his big hand punch at Black Manta, causes the abandoned shipyard explosion. Black Manta's died, Iron Man back to his regular suit. Iron Man: Time to watch a film. Iron Man flys all the way to his Stark Enterprises. =Poll= Who do you think will win? Iron Man Black Manta Draw Result K.O. Boomstick: That was epic! Wiz: Iron Man was way more powerful than Black Manta, Black Manta doesn't have advantages at all. Iron Man's suit was strong enough to lift 100 tons. Boomstick: While Aquaman throws something at Black Manta's helmet when he was about to fires his laser eyes, he got blows up and got defeated! Iron Man was smarter than Black Manta. Wiz: Iron Man strength level was 200+ tons (440,000 lbs) while Black Manta strength level was '''1+ tons (2,200 lbs). His bleeding edge armor literally made Thanos bleeds. Boomstick: Black Manta might have survived King Shark bites but Iron Man with his Hulkbuster beats The Hulk that can lift 150 billion ton mountain! He also matched Sentry and Doctor Doom twice, He fought Taurus who one-shotted Thor Odinson, He sent The Abomination flying and defeated the enemy who overpowered She-Hulk. Iron Man is a lot stronger than you think! Wiz: He also downed She-Hulk with one punch and hold his own against Captain America. Advantages: Iron Man winner * Stronger * Faster * Bleeding Edge Armor made Thanos bleeds * Has Galactus-Buster * Matched Sentry and Doctor Doom * Hulkbuster beats The Hulk that can lift 150 billion ton mountain * Has Endosym Armor that is Powerful * Withstood Nukes * Withstood Nuclear Bombs * Intelligence * He Defeated Human Torch in one punch * Better Arsenal * Durability Disadvantages: Black Manta loser * Skilled Assassin * Marksmanship * Skilled Diver * Stealth * Camouflage * Survived getting bitten by King Shark * Questionable Sanity * Somewhat Arrogant * Despite his suit's Durability, enough explosive power or blunt force will shatter most of it, leaving him exposed * Weapons Master Boomstick: Black Manta got Ironed! Wiz: The winner is Iron Man! Category:Bob6114 Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Black vs White themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Air/Flight Themed Death Battles Category:'Strength' themed Death Battle Category:'Speed' Themed Death Battles Category:Strength vs Speed themed Death Battles Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2019 Category:Bob6114/Halloween7's Season 1